


acting on your best behaviour/turn your back on butter's flavour

by Jay815



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay815/pseuds/Jay815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's not like any of them have ever been normal, but Danny's upped the weird ante, and Laura and Carmilla can't figure out why.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	acting on your best behaviour/turn your back on butter's flavour

"No."

Both of her girlfriends, naked and perturbed, stare up at her. 

"What do you mean, no?" 

"Red, I'm naked, covered in chocolate, it's your birthday, it took  _ages_  to get the curve right,  _lick me_."

Danny stands at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over her chest, eyes deliberately facing away from where Laura and Carmilla are intertwined, slathered in melted chocolate that's hardened slightly to form a heart shape at the point where they're joined at the chest and at the-

She swallows, hard, forcing herself to look away.

 _Resolve, Danny_ , she tells herself, looking everywhere except the bed.

"I'm not going to lick you. Instead, what the two of you are going to do is get into the steaming hot shower, and I'm going to watch, and when I think you're clean enough, I'll join you."

Laura glances at Carmilla, who pointedly rolls her eyes, but huffs, "Fine."

"Nuh-uh,' Danny holds a finger up, 'I didn't say you could talk, much less complain."

Bemused, Laura leads the other half of her heart (literally) towards the bathroom. Danny, as promised, watches and follows.

**.**

Laura wakes up and blearily notes that her king-size bed is empty of both Carmilla and Danny, and while Carmilla still prefers to do her blood-collection in the dead of the night, Laura remembers falling asleep in Danny's arms earlier that night. Laura squints at her phone and frowns slightly.  _4:30_. 

Padding out of her room, Laura pauses at the top of the landing. Only one person in this house listened to Imagine Dragons, and usually only...

A regular panting sound reaches her ears when she's halfway down the stairs, and when she looks into the living room, sure enough, Danny's in full workout gear and the exercise mat is out. The music is quiet, just enough to fill the space of the living room.  

"247,' Danny pants, as she lowers herself in another pushup.

"248,' pant. Laura admires her perfect form, but glances at her phone again.  _4:33_  stares back at her.

"249,' pant.  _Fallen_  finishes, and something by The Killers starts to play. 

"250,' pant. Danny pauses for a second then pulls herself into a crouch. About to lunge out, she notices Laura halfway down the stairs and freezes. 

"Hey, Laura. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Danny sounds apologetic as she reaches over to turn the music off. 

"No, but Danny... It's 4.30 in the morning. Isn't it kind of early for..."

"Ahh...' Danny rubs at the back of her neck with one hand, not meeting Laura's eyes. "I couldn't sleep,' she shrugs. 

"Well,' Laura says slyly and making her way down the rest of the stairs, 'I'm up now." She runs a finger over Danny's exposed, sweaty abs, making the redhead shiver under her touch. Danny's lips taste salty under her tongue, and her skin burns against Laura's chilled hands. 

Danny, flushed even more now, pulls away regretfully. "Laura, god, I would, but I have another half hour of this, and then a run, and then I'm meeting Kirsch and some of the SumSoc girls for a sparring session before I have to go to class at 8."

It's because Laura feels more disconcerted than rejected that she nods easily and makes her way back into bed, and when she wakes up hours later to a container of peanut-butter banana waffles from the campus diner, still warm in the oven, she lets the incident out of her mind. 

**.**

Carmilla's perched on the edge of her seat, sitting at the kitchen counter and reading, with a half-finished packet of cookies and a tall glass of blood sitting in front of her, when she notices that Danny has stopped slicing vegetables and is staring at her. 

Picking up another cookie, Carmilla takes a bite before returning the gaze and saying, "What?"

Danny shakes her head, but her eyes don't leave Carmilla's lips. 

Carmilla finishes her cookie and washes it down with a mouthful of blood. Carefully licking her teeth clean, Carmilla slips off the high stool and stands in front of Danny.

"See something you like, gingerbread?" Carmilla teases, pulling at the edge of Danny's shirt. 

Soft lips crash into her own, and Danny's kiss is hungry, and Carmilla finds herself easily lifted up onto the counter, where she wraps her legs around Danny's hips and tangles her hands into her hair.

Danny's eyes are wild and hungry, and Carmilla, distracted by the lips, tongue and teeth against her neck, takes no notice of the way Danny's eyes seem to be focussed on a point next to Carmilla, where the blood, book and cookies are. 

**.**

It comes to a head on a movie night, as these things often do.

Danny refuses pie, so Laura and Carmilla freak out and tie her to a chair.

“Where’s Danny?” Laura threatens, pointing a spatula at her nonplussed girlfriend.

Danny sighs. “Haven’t we learnt anything about tying people up and threatening them with kitchen utensils?”

“Yes,’ Carmilla agrees, ‘we’ve learnt that it’s surprisingly effective.”

“Only if they’re a broody gay philosophy major with a penchant for being tied up,” Danny shoots back, and Carmilla narrows her eyes.

“Danny would never refuse pie, so  _where is the real Danny_?”

Danny sighs again. “Guys, I’m just… on a health kick, okay?”

“You’ve been on a health kick since the day we met, but you’ve never refused  _pie_  before, Danielle Lawrence. This is  _extreme._  Unless you’re not Danny anymore, which would explain why you're refusing  _pie._ ”

Danny mumbles something indistinctly that Laura doesn’t catch, but Carmilla lets out a choked laugh.

“Oh, Big Red, sometimes you kill me, you really do,” Carmilla drawls, as she starts to pull apart the knots keeping Danny in the chair.

“What did you say?” Laura frowns.

Carmilla grins. Danny blushes.

Stretching out, Danny catches Laura in her arms and hides her face in her neck as Carmilla comes up around the other side of Laura.

Danny mumbles indistinctly again into the side of Laura’s neck.

Carmilla snickers.

“Okay, tell me,” Laura orders impatiently.

Danny sighs and pulls back. Her ears feel like they’re on fire.

“I said I wanted to make it to a 103 so I needed to step it up a notch to make sure I get there,” Danny says in a rush.

Laura still looks confused, and Danny bites a corner of her lip, embarrassed.

“Cupcake,’ Carmilla starts, not trying to hide her amusement in the slightest, ‘It’s because she’ll finally be older than me when she’s 103. Won’t you,  _pup_?” Carmilla winks.

Danny scowls as understanding flashes across Laura’s face.

“So  _that’s_  why on your birthday you wouldn't-”

"It was milk chocolate, not dark, so.  _Couldn't_ , not wouldn't."

"Well,' Carmilla drawls, 'I guess next time we'll just have to draw it on you and get Laura to lick it off."

"I guess you'll have to."

**Author's Note:**

> hint - werewolf headcanon, dog years, etc.


End file.
